


spontaneous.

by hufflepunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting day of work, all Ginny Potter wants is to relax and unwind. However this is the Potters' house after all. Nothing goes quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by OTP idea #477 by @otpisms. You rock! 
> 
> Dedicated to @alrightanakin because why not? She is the biggest fan of Harry and Ginny on the planet, and she is 100% awesome. Go check out her blog! Shoo! (After you read, of course!) 
> 
> @alrightanakin and @otpisms are both on tumblr.

Ginny sighed, her down-feather pillow contouring her head perfectly, erasing the tension headache that she had for hours. She had arrived that morning to her office, her steps light and her mind completely ready for whatever her boss threw at her.

Apparently, that meant writing a ten-page essay on the changes that were being discussed for the upcoming World Cup. Nothing like it had been done for nearly two centuries and the wizarding world was abuzz. Her editor had jumped the gun, wanting the Daily Prophet to be the first to break the news about it.

"For a story this exciting, I need my best sports writer at the helm, and that means you, Potter!"

Thus eight hours of writing, tossing, and re-writing had commenced, until Ginny finally had her piece done, with smudged ink across her face and a headache the size of a Bludger to boot. After leaving work, all she wanted was the comfort of home, a soothing bubble bath, and her husband's gentle kisses.

What actually happened was a whirlwind of children racing to bury her in hugs, sticky fingers and all, a last-minute dinner that Harry insisted on making (Shepherd's Pie, which was her favorite and tasted divine), Lily practically throwing her latest marvel of art in her face ("Look at my roshes! And lilies, Mummy! Just like me!"), and wrestling all three minions to bed. It was hectic, but in reality, Ginny could wish for nothing more.

Except for kisses from Harry. Tons of those. Maybe a massage as well. At this point, she would settle for just having his strong arms around her, his calloused but gentle fingers tracing patterns in her skin.

 _Speaking of Harry, where is he? Probably still reading Babitty Rabitty and the Cackling Stump to James_.

Though he would never admit it ("I am seven, Mum! I'm too old for such tales!"), James loved it when his father would read that story to him and Harry, **sweet** Harry, adored the time it gave them to be together.

_Hmm, I am sure he will be done soon. Maybe I will just rest my eyes while I wait._

In what seemed like an instant to her, Ginny was startled out of her cat nap by the sensation of something wet leaving feather-light touches on her nose, cheeks, and ears.

Her instincts reacting faster than her brain, she promptly decked the intruder with her fist. What resulted was a loud "Ooomph! Merlin's pants, Gin!", the weight of a body falling off the four-poster queen bed, and Ginny finally realizing what happened.

Harry, her naively sweet Harry, had woken her up from pecking her face and she gave him (most likely) a black eye. She could not help it. She started laughing. The whole situation was so odd and ridiculous. Her quiet giggles transformed into full-blown wheezing. Once Harry had gained his surroundings and quickly mended his nose, he looked up at Ginny, who was practically breathless.

"Are you sniggering?" He asked in slight disbelief, one onyx eyebrow raised and the infamous Potter pout written across his face.

"I'm sorry--it's just--you scared me half to death--what were you trying to do--anyways?" Ginny managed to inquire between spurts of laughter.

Harry's cheeks flooded red and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, causing his unruly hair to stand out more. "Trying to kiss all your freckles." He murmured, clearly embarrassed.

Once his answer registered, Ginny smiled and went to kneel down on the floor by him. Her head was tilted in that way she did when she was half-pitying, half-adoring. It was a look Harry knew quite well by now. Even though her wild, flaming locks were messily put up in a bun, stray locks framing her face, and ink blotted across her chin, Harry thought she looked perfect. _How did I even deserve someone like her?_

"You just do, Harry. Because I love you." His wife's soft voice whispered, and he realized with a jolt that he spoke those words aloud. He grinned, his lime-green eyes bright and leaned in to kiss her properly.

Yes, Ginny's headache was altogether forgotten rather quickly.

 

fin.


End file.
